An unexpected dance
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Now the good news has become two... But where is Maggie? Objective Go to Ball and wander.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Notes *There is a beauty contest with Barbara Sakan. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My lady, the dancing ball you are gonna attend today is held by the senate. Madam values this ball very much and ask me to dress you up properly. Magda: I see. Wait, the senate? So to speak, Miss Longlan should also be invited? Maid: Yeah, Miss Longlan is on the guest list as well. Magda: I see! Hurry to prepare my outfits! I can’t be late for this ball! Story Chat 2 Magda: No Problem! I’ve confirmed with the maid. Longlan family has been invited. So Miss Longlan should be here. I must find her and tell her the good news! Barbara: What’s the good news you are talking about, Magda? Magda: Miss Barbara? I’m looking for... Barbara: Looking for someone? Is she one of the guests of this ball? If so, you still have time till the end of the ball, right? Magda: That’s right... (I suddenly have a bad feeling...) Barbara: Shall we have a chat over there? The weather is pretty good today. It would be good to enjoy the scenery at the balcony! I heard the garden here look pretty! Magda: Miss Barbara... I feel like I’m gonna be used as her excuse again. Is that illusion...? Barbara: ... Magda: Could you negate my assumption!? Barbara: It’s fine, Magda. It’s not about the suitor this time. Magda: Then it must be some other troubles! I’m out! I really have some emergency to deal with... Barbara: No! You can’t leave me alone! You are the only one who can help me! I broke my uncle’s window while practicing pitching the ball! He must be looking for me at the ball! Magda: You pissed Mr. Barris Sakan off. There’s nothing I can help! Barbara: Uncle won’t be so angry only when I’m with you! Magda: He just won’t show other people his negative emotions! If so...! :Story Chat 2 :Barbara: Wah, why do you suddenly come so close? :Magda: Hmm... Because I find your earrings beautiful... :Barbara: Well~ You really have great taste! This is a customized earrings I bought from the famous jewellery store in Lionheart Kingdom! I can tell you more over there~ We can talk till the end of the ball! :Magda: But I care~~~ :Ends Story Chat 1 Barbara: Wah, why do you suddenly come so close? Magda: Miss Barbara, I think you should face the music! Barbara: I can’t do that! I just can’t! You don’t know how terrible it is when my uncle is pissed off! I’m begging you, Magda. Please help me with this. Just this time! Don’t run away----! Story Chat 3 Magda: Huh? ...She’s not here... Barris: Are you looking for someone again, Miss Ellenstein? Magda: Mr. Barris Sakan! Barris: If I’m not mistaken, you are looking for the same person as last time, right? Magda: You really know everything... Have you seen Miss Longlan? Barris: ...I’m sorry. Miss Longlan doesn’t attend this ball. Magda: No way! I’ve confirmed that her name is on the guest list... Barris: Earlier today, Miss Longlan asked the host whether she can attend the ball without offering sponsors. I wasn’t there at that time. But the host seems to have given her a negative answer directly. Magda: What? Are they charging her money directly!? Barris: Miss Longlan seems to have the exact thought as you do, so she refuse to present at the ball tonight. Magda: This has gone too far! Don’t you think so, Mr. Barris. Barris: Exactly! What they did has crossed the line. The law of the senate never includes that people have to offer sponsorship to attend the ball. I truly believe that each department shall perform its own functions. And this is also the first clause of the lawbook of Lionheart Kingdom. Magda: Ah, the... Barris: It’s not the duty of the senate to get sponsorship. Even if it requires sponsorship, it should have a conference with the assembly about this and after the complete process, it can... Magda: (...That’s not what I mean!) Then can I assume that you are also disapprove of this kind of behavior? Barris: That’s right. Magda: Then... Since Mr. Barris you are both smart and familiar with law... You should have come up with some solutions, right? Barris: I won’t decline your request even if you don’t flatter me, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Ah... Hah-hah... There’s nothing I can hide from you... Barris: You know, I don’t always observe the behavior of others. Magda: Huh? Barris: Solution? There is one indeed. The best way to deal with it is to make their wish to gain profit falls through. Magda: Fall through... The ball held by senate... Which means if... Maggie holds a ball at her aquarium at the same time and attracts all the guests to her party, we can kill two birds with one stone? Barris: You do have a quick mind, Miss Ellenstein. From the perspective of law---- Magda: Ahhhh! Forget about the law! I just want to know if stuff of the church and Golden Mer Corps will attend this ball, would the Sakan Family like to be one of our honorable guests? Barris: If you are asking me, do the church and the mercenary have anything to do with me? I’m asking if you are gonna be there. Do I really speak so straight forward? Story Chat 4 Eliza: Magda, you are back. Magda: Hmm... Eliza: What’s the matter? Why are your face blushing as red as a tomato? Anything happened at the ball? Magda: Hmm... Mom... How can the Sakans make confessions to girls without turning a hair... Eliza: Sakan!? Does the viscount finally take actions... What he did to you!? Have you told Barris about that!? Magda: No, it’s not the viscount... Let me wash my face first! Eliza: If it’s not the viscount, who else in the Sakan family would...? Does it mean that the old womanizer get back to town and chat up with you!? Magda, tell me in details! Category:Sea of Fantasy Event